


Contrasting

by RayByAnotherName



Series: Qrowin Week 2019 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Qrowin Week Day 7 is Colors!514 words of an interlude set during A Brawl in the Family.





	Contrasting

It was startling to realize their colors were contrasting.

Everyone kept to a color scheme of sorts. Color was a big deal in Remnant - an expression of self according to her teachers back at Atlas Academy. Winter had a different take.

She'd been dressed in blues and whites her whole life - they were the colors of her family crest after all. She'd had little say in it. When she got to the academy, the uniforms were similarly colored. The uniforms in the military were even closer. An ice blue had replaced the navy and Winter found it suited her. 

Qrow, however, had dressed in various shades of grey for the entirety of their acquaintance. A dusty old qrow indeed - it had only taken a few years for his hair to start mimicking that.

It was the red cape that did it. She hadn't thought about it till ahe'd seen Ruby's. Hers was bigger and longer than her uncle's. A true statement piece. Weiss had adopted Winter's color scheme long ago. Beside each other the two were near opposites - white and blue, black and red. 

It stuck in her head. Even as they fought she found herself analyzing their forms. His primary weapon was his sword, same as hers, but thick where her's was thin, heavy where her's was light. She kept her posture stiff to control her tells, he slouched for much the same. Neither could predict the others movements more than one ot two attacks ahead. 

"Hello again, Ice Queen." Qrow raised his hand to greet her, but didn't turn from the bar. Winter took a breath before walking over. He really did rile her, with little effort even. 

"Qrow." Winter took the seat beside him. He raised a brow. The drink paused at his lips. "I've come to discuss something with you." He set the drink down. "I…came to a realization this afternoon. About us." 

She had his full attention now. He was staring at her, one eye narrowed and one wide. "What…exactly…are you trying to say?"

Winter swallowed back her first, instinctive, response. Qrow's eyes flickered to her bobbing throat and then back up to her face. "I believe you can guess. You're not a complete idiot." 

"Are you propositioning me Schnee?" Qrow's lips quirked up as Winter's cheeks flushed. "You are." Winter didn't speak, she merely stood, taking a single step closer. 

Qrow straightened, tensed. He turned in his seat to face her fully - they were closer now then when they'd fought earlier. 

"Tell me, Ice Queen, what brought on this realization?" 

"Our colors," Winter spoke clearly, but quietly. Whispering in his ears, "They're opposites, and so are we." 

Qrow's eyes looked her over, from toe to head. White and blue. He wore black and red, a little grey. Finally his eyes landed on hers. Red met blue again. 

His lips pressed against hers roughly and she responded with nails dragging down his neck. There was nothing about their relationship that wasn't combative, that certainly wouldn't change, but…beds were cheaper to fix than city squares.


End file.
